Christmas special
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: Christmas party at the Autobots base. looks like someone got drunk! Optimus X Bumblebee


Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry it's a bit late… any way this fanfic is a gift for TransFormers101. Hope you enjoy. =P

* * *

It was a cold winter night at the Autobots base, a few who is still awake at this late at night will probably be in the rec room or somewhere around the base. It was the 23rd of December 2 days before Christmas and a youngling Bumblebee find himself in his quarter talking/thinking to himself.

"uggh…! Damn in! What am I gonna buy for Christmas? Buying the gift will be no problem at all; I can use my holo-form. It's two days before Christmas and I haven't figure out a perfect gift for Optimus… Primus, HELP ME!" as Bumblebee shout there's a loud bang on his door "HEY, COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! SOME OF US IS TRYING TO GET A NICE RECHARGE HERE!" that was Ironhide "sorry!" Bumblebee didn't notice that he was talking out loud. 'Gotta find some help, tomorrow's the last day!' that was the first thing Bumblebee put on his have-to-do-list before he drift himself to recharge.

~The next day~

The snow on the military base was wonderful; it's white and fluffy. The twins already make them self comfortable with the snow, Mudflap was rolling in the snow and Skid was making what human say snow angel. The other autobots was also playing in the snow with some of those who just arrive, Prowl was watching his teammates play in the snow until a huge snow ball make contact with his face "Okay! Who did that?!" he heard someone chuckle behind the corner of the building and he soon make himself a huge snow ball in his hand "JAZZ!!!" and the chase begins everybody who saw the second and third Autobots in command just laugh out loud, everyone was having fun and had already woken up early in the morning to play with the snow except for one.

A yellow figure was a sleep in his berth, body cuddling the soft pillow in that the humans had made for him; a smile was plaster on the cute sleeping scout face. His peaceful sleeping was soon disturbed by a loud alarm sound –WAKE UP!!!—this cause Bumblebee to shot up for his berth "I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!!!" then he lowered his guard down after realizing that it was his alarm clock went off. Bumblebee sigh and look at what time the clock had show him, there was silence for a while until he scream.

This was one of those days that the base was peaceful and the place was filled with laughter, yup, no pranks from the twins, no Decepticons attack, just everyone having a day off and having fun. The silence was soon cut off by a high-speed running yellow scout shouting "I'M LATE! I'M SO DAMN LATE!". Bumblebee was precisely running for 90km/minutes. Everyone who had accidently be in the hall way will see a running yellow scout leaving dust and a huge bluster of wind trailing behind him.

~meanwhile with the twins~

A cold chill ran through both giant figure of a red and yellow Lamborghinis, both brother exchange glance and started to look paled "hey, sunny do you feel that?" Sideswipe ask in a weak voice "yeah… wonder what is it?" Bluestreak who was playing with the snow notice the quite twins and walk towards them "hey guys what's wrong? Did you guys catch a virus or something? Cause you know Ratchet is having his day off, so if you're sick you just have to wait till tomorrow" Both twins look up at the grey mech and say "no Bluestreak, it's not that, it's just that we feel like our record for high-speed running had been beat by someone…" Bluestreak just give a confuse face and shrug "huh? Uh, well okay if you guys say so…"

--Back to Bumblebee—

Bumblebee was running toward the front entrance of the Autobots base. When he slam the front door open he was panting and everyone who was playing at the snow look at him with a confuse face. Bumblebee waste no time standing in the front entrance as he spotted the close gate of their base he cursed under his breath. 'Well it's now or never, and besides I'm freakin late and if don't get there quick Makaela is gonna beat the crap out of me!' Bumblebee shout in his mind. He made a run towards the 30 foot tall entrance gate that have a huge spike at the end and will give anyone a an electric shock that could cause some damage even for a transformers (more description, it has bomb attach to it and will turn on automatically if an intruder had even touch the gate), then Ratchet make face that could tell that his really scared "Ratchet?" Ironhide ask "don't do what I think that you're gonna do kid… don't do it…" Ratchet said shaking his head while saying that, but apparently Primus has not listen to his silent prayer to him today so what the medic had hope not to happened, happened. Bumblebee jump all the way through the giant gate and Ratchet pass-out causing Ironhide to catch him with a 'wtf?!' look. It was a high jump causing everyone attention on Bumblebee. Bumblebee reach for the top of the gate and do a flip jump over the gate, while he was on air he transform in to his alt mode and when he reach the ground he soon start to drive as fast as he can.

Everyone had an awe face still stunned of what they saw until the short twins disturbed the silence "that…was…AWESOME!" the green and red twins shout and start heading towards way the 30 foot tall giant gate and bow like they're worshiping someone "o please teach us to do that o great one!" even thought Bumblebee roaring car engine cannot be heard anymore. The group sweat drop at the twins action admiring Bumblebee. "What was that? I've never seen a mech that could jump that high in such a short distance and most importantly surpass the spikes; even the seekers can't do that without their jet booster" Prowl said surprise at the scout recklessness. Then everyone started to talk to each other at the same time, this cause the leader to come out from his office to see what is causing the riot at his base "what is going on around here? Why are all of you are so noisy?" Optimus ask in his leader tone, he look at Prowl for an explanation "well?" "Um, you won't believe what the slag just happened here, prime…" Ironhide answer carrying an off-line Ratchet "why is Ratchet off-line and make me…" "okay, you're the boss. Bumblebee jump of that gate… and not just that the transform after he successfully jump through it and I think that he hit the ground pretty hard…" Optimus look shock of what his weapon specialist had said and look at the front gate and almost pass out also but steady himself "so… you're saying that Bumblebee jump and he survive?" "yup pretty much and don't pass out! I can't carry another mech especially when that mech is one and a half taller than I am!" Ironhide yell, "right sorry, um, I think I'll have a word with Bumblebee later when he gets back, meanwhile you can carry Ratchet to his quarter" Ironhide give his leader an understanding nod and took off with a pass out medic in his hands. Optimus look around for a while making sure everything is fine and took off towards his office.

-With Bumblebee-

'I'm late I'm late I'm so fucking late and Makaela is so going to kill me…' the words is canting itself in Bumblebees processor. When Bumblebee arrived at Sams house he was greeted by a furious looking Makeala 'I'm doomed…'. When he close in so he was in front of Makaela and a scared looking Sam, Makeala finally speak "where were you? We've been waiting here for 1 hour now 'Bee" "Sorry, I woke up late and I have to jump of the gate to get here as fast as possible, Makaela look at her boyfriends camaro and sigh "well there's nothing you can do about it now so… let's just go" Bumblebee look surprise "what? So you're not going to beat me into a pile of scrap metal?" Makaela chuckle "of course not silly! It's the day before Christmas of course I'm not going to beat anyone" Makaela smile and that calm 'Bees mind "okay come on let's go…" 'Bee open his door to let the two teenager come in. "so where to?" Bee ask "to the mall" Sam said 'pretending' to drive his car, "right buckle up" Bumblebee said.

The mall was crowed and when Makaela and Sam had done shopping Bumblebees back seat and baggage was filled with shopping stock. The ride back to Sams house was filled with Sam looking at his now empty wallet, Makaela humming happily and Bumblebee feeling sorry for Sam. 'I got to said it now…' "So um Makaela can I… um have a talk privately with you when we get to Sams house?" Bumblebee speak through his speaker with a shy tone "sure thing 'Bee" Makaela said happily, Sam who was too sad that his money was all out doesn't pay any attention to his girlfriend and car talking.

When they arrive at Sams house Makaela stay put at the car to talk to Bumblebee but not before telling her boyfriend "Sam I need to talk with Bumblebee alone, is that okay?" Sam just nod and start carrying the present to his house still feeling depressed that he's out of money until new year.

"so what you want to talk about 'Bee?" Makaela ask, Bumblebee hesitate for a while but talk to Makaela in the end staring with what present Optimus might want him to buy for him. Some stores are still open so he still has some time to buy the gift. Makaela nod at the explanation of her friend and say "well Bee lucky for you I know exactly what he wants but you need my help to do it" Makaela said with a grin "really?! Wow thanks Makaela! So what should I buy for him?" "o there's no need for that honey, I have the thing right here…" Makaela grin became bigger when she said that "okay so here's the plan, you go pick me and Sam up 30 minutes before the Christmas party at the base and let me do all the rest for you!" Bumblebee look as happy as a kid who just got a new toy for his birthday gift "thanks again Makaela so I'm gonna pick you up at 5 pm tomorrow okay?" "Sure thing" Makaela got out from the camaro and Bumblebee start heading back to the base and if his in his robot mode he would be smiling from ear to ear now.

--In the base—

A yellow Camaro was approaching at high-speed; some people might actually think it's weird to have a sport car heading towards a military base. The front gate start to open when Bumblebee was spotted because of its height it took a while for it to be open so Bumblebee has to slow down to get to the base in time the gate has fully open. As soon as he enter the base he didn't even bother to stop and transform when he enter the base he was humming happily while closing his optics and didn't see where he's going until he bump in to someone "upps, sorry…" when he open his optics he was surprise of who he bumped into "Bumblebee I need to talk to you about this morning accidence…" 'Optimus' "um, what did I do wrong is morning? All I remember is that I woke up and when I realize that I was late I went straight through the front entrance and… o…" the leader nod and said "we need to discuss that… you nearly got Ratchet a spark attack…" Bumblebee pouts cutely "but I didn't mean to…" holding his hands behind his back and kicking nothingness in front him, Optimus just sigh "alright just do it again… but I was curious how did you do that? I mean, I know you could jump high but not that high tell me Bumblebee how did you do it?" Bumblebee was caught off guard by Prime question 'shoot, of course he want to know how…' "ummm, lucky I guess… yea yea I was um, panic and don't want to waste time so I do the only thing I have in mind…" "You jump" "yup!" Bumblebee smile at the end making a perfect excuse. Optimus just look down at his smaller companion and give him a smile "okay, just don't do it again okay…" he pats Bees head and head off. Bumblebee kept on looking at his leader until he was sure that the blue and red mech was out of sight and let out a relief sigh.

--next day 5 pm (Christmas day)—

A yellow camaro was in front of the witwicky house (did I spell that right?) and was waiting patiently for his two human friends to come out from the house. "Kay, bye mom!" "Come on Sam hurry up!" "I'm coming I'm coming! Gezz…" the boy and his girlfriend entered the yellow camaro and Bumblebee automatically power up "so to the base okay" both nod. The ride to the base was quite and Sam finally broke the silence "so 'Bee I heard that the Autobots are having a party along with the whole N.E.S.T team army" "yup pretty much, it was Jazz idea to have this party he said that to welcome our comrades that just arrive and to celebrate this occasion of yours" Makaela smiled and said "don't forget the present" "oh yeah they also have this event that include you have to give someone a gift" "What?! Nobody told me about that!" Makaela laugh "no need for that just a few who are willing to give present will be needed so don't worry" Sam sigh and said "hope so…"

When they arrive at the base it was not crowded yet and Sam look confuse "huh? Hey Bee are you sure that you didn't read the invitation wrong? there's no one here" Bumblebee stop to a halted "um yea, about that Makaela here is going to help me with something so we have to come a little bit early, I hope you don't mind" Sam eyed Makaela and Makaela was whistling innocently "okay, but what am I gonna do while you do whatever that you wanna do?" silence "that was confusing" "I meant what am I suppose to-" "bye!" and Makaela pushed Sam out from Bee door "Sorry Sam but we got to hurry bout this one!" and both his girlfriend and car drove off, Sam was filled with dark aura and started to sulk "they left me…" and continue his way to the military hall way.

--Bees quarter—

"okay, Makaela what now?" Bumblebee was sitting in his berth and Makaela was standing there arms crossed in her chest "I got the thing right here just need a little more touch and it's good to go," holding a bag in her hand "so what ya waiting for? Can I see it?" as Bumblebee reach for the bag Makaela shove it away "no, it will be a surprise for Optimus and you need a little make up" "what?! Ugh, fine and what make-up? I'm a robot" Makaela smirk darkly which make Bumblebee uneasy "what's with the smile…? Are planning something evil?" "maybe…" Bumblebee sweat-drop, 'what is with this women?'.

--one hour later—

"um Makaela… I'm not sure about this" "don't worry just leave all of it to me and wait for my signal" "but-" "no buts, just let me and the other take care of the rest…" "wait-what? Others?" "o did I forget to mention Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet is on our side?" Bumblebee look down at his human friend in disbelieve "how did you planned all of this?" Makaela look at Bumblebee "hmmm, with technology everything can happened… now hurry up! The party has start!" "fine fine" Bumblebee raise his hand in a defeated way. "good, now remember the plan okay!" Makaela walk out of the door walking toward the party room to meet the group and the plan.

--party room—

"so you got it?" Makaela was talking with Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl that just know "heh, you can count on us to make that happened it's as easy as taking a toy from a sparkling!" "Baby" "right sorry, baby" Ironhide said. Then after the discussion about their plan ended a blue and red mech enter the room with some other coming also.

Ironhide and Jazz approach their leader, "hey prime!" Optimus look at the two mech that has called his name and walk towards them "great party isn't it prime?" Jazz ask "it is ended Jazz, thank you for your idea" "heh, it was nothing" "hey hey come on guys! Lets have some chill out time! Why don't you join us Prime?" Ironhide ask his leader "sure why not" Optimus shrug, but he didn't notice that Jazz had talk in a low voice to his com link "Step 1: seduce Optimus. Checkeroo!". When the three mech sit on a table Ratchet and prowl soon followed bringing 5 bottles of high grade energon "sorry, but I don't drink " Optimus said in apologetic tone "ahh, come on Prime just 1 round promise!" Ironhide said grinning waving a cube of high-grade in his hands, Optimus look unsure for a while but decide that 1 round wouldn't hurt "um, okay but just 1 round" everyone in the table cheered and they drank "step 2: Make Optimus drunk. Check" Ironhide whisper through his to tell Makaela who was in the other side. It's a good thing that the human and Autobots party was separated or some human will probably get in to th hospitql after meeting with a drunken transformers.

~I round of high grade-energon later~ (7 glass later)

"yea and… *hiccup* it was dark like the night *hiccup*and after that*hiccup* it was… uh… I don't remember much after that… o well! More please!" a drunk Optimus was waving his empty glass the other was also drunk but not as drunk as Optimus, wanna know why? Well it's because all of the high-grade that Optimus had drink has twice as much more alcohol as the normal one and because he haven't drink for a long time… "Step 3: drunk Optimus. Check" "right, I'll go get Bee" "roger" Makaela open the to Bees "okay you're up Bee! It's all up to you now!" after hearing that Bumblebee nod and come out from his hiding place and walks towards the drunken leader table. Bumblebee leans down so he was at an eye height for Optimus "Optimus, come on… you're drunk you gotta go back to your quarter the party is almost over now…" Bumblebee said in a sweet tone. Optimus look at Bumblebee for a while "o come on just let me have 1 more round! One more round promise! Then we could have a little fun in my quarter's okay babe?" Optimus smirk after saying that which makes everyone jaws dropped till it hit the ground. Bumblebee who is already aware of his leader drunkenness be a little more strict than usual "no, now come on we got to get you to your room" Bumblebee said dragging Optimus from the Table, but before he leave he give one last glance to the table and everyone give him a tubs up and jazz who was crying of joy as if saying 'go for it Bee, good luck' and Bumblebee sweat-drop.

Bumblebee was having a hard time dragging Optimus and have receive a few confuse look from those who had pass by and decide to hold Optimus by his leader hand over his shoulder and his right hand supporting the large mech frame 'ugh, his heavy!' after they reach Optimus quarter Bumblebee put Optimus in his berth and sat down there to have his shoulder massage, but what he didn't know is that his leader was awake and was right behind him.

When Bumblebee was just about to stand up he was soon hugged from behind, "o and where are you going? Don't you want to stay here a little bit longer and play…Bumblebee?" Bumblebee optics widen 'he knows'. Optimus start to kiss Bumblebees neck and the yellow scout feel nervous for a while but relaxed and lean down to his leader touch "so, what's your present, Bumblebee?" his leader ask "my-ahh!" Bumblebee moan after his leader suddenly nibble at one of his sensitive circuit and when Optimus had withdrew Bumblebee thought that he was finished and a wave of sadness wash over him, but soon change when Optimus suddenly pinned the smaller mech to his berth. Bumblebee start to feel scared now and try to get off from his leader but of course Optimus is much stronger than the yellow bot so he easily pinned him back down "Optimus please… I-I'm not…" Before Bumblebee could finished his sentence his lips was soon crushed by Optimus wanting to get an opening to enter HIS lover mouth, getting the message Bumblebee open his mouth and Optimus tongue soon explore in side Bumblebees mouth, the kiss was long until it's time for them to catch their breath, Bumblebee was already panting and a streak of energon liquid was flowing down from Bumblebees mouth just to put in the picture how wet the kiss is. Optimus who was smirking notice something has raped itself around Bumblebees neck and when he take a closer look at it, it was a blue ribbon with red flames and a note was attach to it, Optimus decide to read it, it says '_dear Optimus Prime, hope you enjoy this gift and Merry Christmas. From, Makaela and Bumblebee'_. Optimus look at his young scout with a smile and Bumblebee smiled back. Optimus then continue nibbling on Bumblebees sensitive circuit and when he receive a moan from the yellow mech he'll try to make him moan louder. "ah…Optimus…" Bumblebee said while panting, Optimus look at Bumblebee and had stopped with his exploring the young bot body for a while "a-are you doing this o-only because you're drunk?" Bumblebee look sad for a moment as if what he said is true but Optimus had other thing in mind "no Bumblebee I'm not. I love you" Bumblebee look surprise "you- you do?" "yes" o, Optimus I love you too…" then the leader kissed his lover again "Merry Christmas Bumblebee" after that both mech drift in to recharge safe in each other embrace.

* * *

Sorry if it's so late and boring and sorry for the ooc-ness. I've done this at night so yea maybe a few grammar errors. Please review! =)


End file.
